


Scream

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Rachel are NYADA freshmen exploring a Haunted House at a carnival. There, they meet a couple of Spooks who send them running. Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt "haunted house".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

They'd not been in the house thirty seconds before Rachel was clinging so tightly to Blaine's arm that he could feel where the bruises would be tomorrow. "Rach," Blaine hissed, tugging fruitlessly at her hands, "I'd like to not lose my arm." 

"Shh, they might hear us!" Rachel squeaked.

"Who might?"

"The ghosts!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and gestured around the room they were in. It was too dark to see much, but the floorboards beneath them were glowing a faint green, giving enough illumination to show that they were alone. "There aren't any ghosts, this is just a kid's Haunted House." He pulled her down the corridor that led on from the room, past portraits of beheaded strangers and creepy children. The corridor was too narrow for them to walk side by side, so Rachel clung to Blaine's shoulders as she walked down beside him. Without the light from the floorboards to guide them, they were left feeling along the walls as they walked. Well, Blaine was left feeling along the walls, his hands flat on either side to check for any lead offs or turns. Rachel just tightened her grip on Blaine and muttered darkly about murderers and creeps in masks. Their system worked fine, until Blaine slammed into a wall in front of him. Rachel shrieked.

"What happened?"

"Dead end," Blaine said, feeling along the rough surface of the wall. 

"Did we miss a turn?"

"No, I'm sure we didn't."

Rachel gasped. "Are we stuck?"

"There's probably a hidden door or something," Blaine reassured her, dropping to his knees and feeling along the base of the wall. There was a slight gap between the floorboards and the wall, indicating his guess was correct. A cackle sounded from down the hall, followed by the click of chains.

"Blaine, please hurry up and open it."

"I'm trying," Blaine said, standing and sliding his hands along the edges of what he guessed to be the door frame. Rachel had gone into full blown panic mode.

"Blaine, it's getting closer!"

She was right. The noises were getting louder, and then the hall was suddenly lit up by a flash of light which began to flicker on and off, revealing two dark figures at the end of the hall. With each new flash of light, the figures were getting closer, the clack of their footsteps menacing. Rachel seemed to abandon all hope and began screaming, her mouth so close to Blaine's ear that he could feel the sound vibrating through his own body. Her panicking was infectious, and Blaine began banging on the door in the vague hope that someone would hear them.

The hall went dark. For a moment there was just the sound of Rachel crying and heavy breathing, and then Rachel screamed once more.

"Ah, fuck," an unfamiliar voice said. "She hit me!"

A thin beam of light lit up the stranger's face. Stranger two had a flashlight. "Hang on a sec," he chuckled, pulling out a key and reaching around Blaine to open the door. 

"I am so sorry," Rachel said, looking horrified. "I thought you were a murderer!" Blood trickled down stranger one's face, dripping onto his already blood stained shirt. Blaine was pretty impressed by the costumes both strangers were wearing. The fact that their shirts were more scraps of material than actual shirts, revealing smooth abdomens and muscled arms, certainly helped.

"Nope, just one of the guys who work here," stranger one said. "Don't worry, it's a hazard that comes with the job. Normally it's the kids who get violent though."

"I panicked!"

"I can see that. Where did you learn that move?"

"Self defence classes my dads had me take before I moved to the city. Heel of the palm to the nose, causing the attacker's eyes to water."

"Well it certainly worked."

Stranger two squeezed around Blaine and stepped through the door. "Well, I'm going to take Elliott to get that looked at. The two of you can continue through the house, this was only the very start."

"NO!" Blaine and Rachel chorused.

Elliott laughed. "In which case you'd better come with us. Follow him, the staff exit is that way."

Following the beam of light, the four of them went through a cleverly disguised door-wall and walked down a corridor and out into the fresh air. A trailer was set up a few feet away, and the staff led them inside as the unnamed stranger radioed back to a man called Kevin and told him what had happened. Blaine and Rachel sat on a sofa, while their new friends changed out of their costumes and into the uniform they'd seen staff wearing earlier- dark jeans and black t-shirts, with a red falcon symbol on the chest.

"Right," stranger two grinned, "Coke? Cocoa?"

"Coke," Rachel said, and Blaine nodded.

After handing them the cans, the man turned back towards his friend. "Right, head back Starchild. Let's take a look at that nose."

Elliott shook his head. "Nah, the bleeding has stopped already. We're good. Do you need to drop the key off?"

"Kevin said we're leaving that door unlocked from now on, too many fear induced injuries apparently. Santana and Sam have take over, their shift was about to start anyway."

"'kay. How about you two? You okay?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine. I'm seriously really sorry for-"

"Hey, no, I told you. It comes with the job. It just means we did a good hob getting you scared, right?"

"That's one word for it," Blaine said, making them all laugh. "Thanks for helping us get out. I thought Rachel was going to behead me she was holding on so tight."

"Well, you know what they say. Never leave a cute boy in distress." As soon as he'd said the words, stranger two blushed scarlet, slamming a hand over his mouth. "I am  _so_ sorry, that was totally inappropriate."

"I don't mind," Blaine grinned. "It's always nice to be complimented sincerely, even by a nameless stranger."

"Nameless? Oh, sorry. I'm Kurt, and the man your girlfriend assaulted is Elliott."

Blaine and Rachel exchanged bemused looks. "Well I'm Blaine, and this is my friend Rachel, who I am not even a little bit romantically involved with."

"He's gay," Rachel added, rather unnecessarily in Blaine's opinion. "There was one moment back when we were in high school when Blaine made out with me at a party-"

 "Okay Rach, I don't think anyone needs to hear that story!"

Elliott stood, offering a hand to Rachel. "Well then Miss, while Haunted Houses don't seem to be your thing, what are your feelings on candyfloss?"

"I think that's a great idea," Rachel beamed, hooking an arm through Elliott's and dragging him out of the trailer. "Bye Blaine!" She trilled over her shoulder as she skipped away.

Kurt and Blaine looked at one another, and then quickly averted their gazes to opposite ends of the trailer. Inside, the sounds of the carnival outside were muffled, only the odd piercing shriek of a child high on candy and adrenaline bleeding through.  "So..." Blaine began, searching for a topic that wasn't going to get him kicked out for being a creeper. "Your friend is a matchmaker too, huh?"

_Right. Not creepy at all._

Thankfully, Kurt just laughed. "Yeah, he likes to meddle. Sorry for assuming about you and Rachel before, I just figured, what with how tightly she was holding onto you and all."

"That's just Rachel being... well, Rachel. I'm pretty sure Drama is her middle name. That or Diva, maybe."

"You two are pretty close, huh?"

"Oh yeah, we've been best friends pretty much our whole lives. She lived next door to me growing up, and now we share an apartment given we both go to NYADA."

"You're at NYADA?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman."

"I'm a senior. I'm kind of surprised I haven't seen you around before, there aren't that many students."

Blaine shrugged. "It's not like you'd remember me even if you did."

"Believe me, your's isn't a face I would forget."

Blaine's face flooded with heat, making Kurt smirk. Their conversation continued on, gossiping about their professors, sharing stories about their pasts. Blaine learnt that Kurt was in a band, had already got a job at Vogue lined up for when he graduated, and a spectacular conversationalist. Eventually Blaine glanced down at his watch, and winced.  "I er, I should go get Rachel. Save Elliott from her, he's been abandoned with her for an hour."

Kurt looked disappointed, but nodded. "Of course. Starchild and I should really get back to work anyway."

It didn't take long to find their friends. They just followed the sound of Rachel's laughter, and quickly located her and Elliott on the Carousel. Once Rachel realised they were there, she waved frantically whenever she rode past, and when the ride was finally over, she stumbled her way into Blaine's arms, pink spots high on her cheeks.

A hand tapped Blaine's shoulder. "We're going back to the Haunted House. It was really nice meeting you, Blaine," Kurt said. He hesitated for a second, and then leant forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth, handing him a slip of paper. "My number," he explained. "If you need help in a class or getting around the building, or maybe just wanted to go for coffee some time."

He was gone before Blaine could say thank you, or assure him that he definitely wanted to get coffee. 

"I want to go on the Ferris Wheel!" Rachel said, pulling Blaine along behind her. Whatever she'd been up to with Elliott had certainly cheered her up after the distress the Haunted House had caused her. "Best night ever!" She shouted, getting a cheer from a group of boys a few feet away from them.

"Yeah," Blaine said softly, raising a hand to the corner of his mouth. "Best night ever."


End file.
